


But please don't cry, you liar...

by Mell_R



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, F/M, Infidelidad, Infidelity, M/M, Todos siendo muy drámaticos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mell_R/pseuds/Mell_R
Summary: Castiel y Dean han estado juntos por más de diez años, y tienen a los ojos de todos una relación perfecta, sin embargo no todo es lo que parece y a veces las dudas terminan con grandes errores y heridas incurables.Infidelidades y mentiras que terminan por descubrirse sin importar que tanto intenten ocultarse.[Idea original de JahCollins]





	1. Indigno

_— Sam y Dean nunca fueron tan cercanos; no tenían tantas cosas en común y no se podían ver muy seguido. Sam siempre estaba ocupado con la escuela y luego el trabajo; era un excelente estudiante pero nunca se conformó con lo que tenía y termino siendo un abogado altamente reconocido y por ende demasiado solicitado. Y Dean...bueno Dean siempre estaba ocupado con algo o alguien; desde joven tenía esa necesidad de arreglar los problemas ajenos y siempre terminaba dejándose a sí mismo y su deseo de estar más cerca de su familia al fondo donde nunca había tiempo suficiente. —hizo una pausa— Pero eran hermanos. Al final no importa que tan poco se pudieran ver o que incluso discutieran sobre banalidades; ellos eran hermanos y de algún modo ambos sabían que se tendrían el uno al otro siempre. —suspiró— Me pregunto si yo cambie eso...me pregunto si lo que yo hice, lo que yo hice con ambos, cambió la manera en que se percibían como familia._

**_..._ **

Un deslumbrante rayo de luz le despertó y al abrir los ojos lo primero que pudo ver fue el rostro durmiente de Dean que pareció advertir que lo miraban ya abrió los ojos pestañeando. Una sonrisa apareció al instante en los labios del castaño y lentamente se acercó y deposito un suave beso en los labios de Castiel, quien sonrió a modo de respuesta.

— Buenos días —dijo con voz aun somnolienta, Dean sólo ensancho su sonrisa y estiró su cuerpo desnudo debajo de las sabanas.

— ¡Ah! Estoy hambriento —dijo por fin, después de un largo bostezo.

**—**  Te prepararé algo —respondió Cas sentándose en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda a su pareja mientras buscaba su ropa con la mirada.

— Eres un ángel —comentó complacido Dean rodeando con ambos brazos la cintura desnuda de Cas y dejando descansar su mejilla contra su espalda.

Castiel dejó escapar una leve carcajada y retiro una de las manos de Dean sólo para besarla. Le encantaba esa hombre

— Si no me dejas ir, nunca vas a comer -le advirtió seriamente y luego con tono sugerente- ...aunque yo no tengo tanta hambre.

Pero en ese instante su teléfono vibro un par de veces en la mesa de noche y Castiel se apresuró a revisarlo, sabía quién podría ser.

**[Sam: Hey Cas, si no estás ocupado podríamos vernos a medio día.]**

Claro, era Sam. Tecleo una rápida respuesta afirmativa y bloqueo el celular para dejarlo en el mismo lugar. Dean nunca había intentado revisar sus cosas y el mensaje lucía inofensivo, pero cuando te sientes culpable intentas ocultar aun aquello de lo que nadie podría sospechar. Se deshizo del abrazo de su pareja y se cubrió con la camiseta de Metallica que Dean llevaba puesta hasta que él mismo se la había quitado de encima de manera desesperada la noche anterior. Dean sonrió desde la cama.

— Ponte ropa interior Cas...o voy a hacerte estrenar la nueva mesa de la cocina.

Advirtió el Winchester devorando a Castiel con la mirada, por respuesta este sólo sonrió mostrando los blancos dientes y antes de salir de la habitación saco ropa interior de la cajonera y Dean alcanzó a ver cómo se la ponía mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Pronto se encontraron desayunando en la nueva mesa que Cas había comprado para la cocina recientemente. Había cocinado hotcakes que Dean devoraba con jarabe de maple, cajeta y moras acompañando con una gran taza de café. Dean siempre había tenido un gran apetito y le encantaba la comida y, aunque Cas le cocina a menudo y otras veces compraba comida preparada, era por sí mismo un excelente cocinero. El teléfono de Dean vibro y emitió un ruido como de una botella destapándose, él lo reviso mientras se metía un bocado a la boca.

— ¿El trabajo? —el castaño asintió a la vez que terminaba de masticar.

— Lamento que no me haya podido tomar estás vacaciones... —dio un sorbo a su café— Debo irme pronto, ¿qué harás hoy?, ¿quieres que comamos juntos?

— Meg me envió un mensaje hace un rato, quiere que vayamos por café a medio día... —mintió Castiel mientras levantaba su propio plato, cubiertos y taza— si quieres podríamos comer los tres juntos.

— Nah, sabes que te amo y Meg es agradable o algo así...pero sé que la pasan mejor sin mí —respondió Dean, llevando su plato vacío al lavatrastes y terminando su café— De todas maneras Benny siempre termina comiendo conmigo, su hija siempre le lleva el almuerzo.

Castiel esperaba justo esa respuesta pero fingió una leve decepción y se encogió de hombros mientras le sugería cenar pizza entonces. Después de un baño, vestirse y peinarse, Dean se despidió de su pareja en la puerta con un beso. Castiel lo miró subir al Impala negro y desaparecer al doblar la esquina.

_— No sé si él lo sabía. Pero... —_ _respondió Castiel Shurley—_ _nunca me dio esa impresión. Él sólo...parecía satisfecho y...feliz. ¿Estaba feliz de estar conmigo...? —_ _guardo un largo silencio—_   _Supongo que de cierta manera yo arruine su vida porque todo, todo lo que él tenía: su trabajo, sus amigos y su familia, todo pareció perder importancia para él una vez que se enteró de que yo lo había estado traicionando. —s_ _e pasó una mano por la cara e hizo una mueca desesperada—_ _si buscan a un culpable...yo diría que ese...soy yo._

Una vez que Dean hubo salido por la puerta, Castiel se apresuró a tomar un baño y vestirse. Una camisa color vino, pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta bastaron, no acostumbraba hacer nada con su cabello además de secarlo por lo que pronto él también estuvo saliendo de casa, aunque él no tenía auto. En efecto paso a ver a Meg, pues aún era temprano.

— Hola Clearance —saludo la chica cuando le abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

Dejo espacio para que el recién llegado pasara y luego lo siguió hasta la pequeña sala. Después de ofrecerle una bebida pasaron un agradable rato conversando sentados en los mullidos sillones bebiendo café. Castiel había tenido mucho trabajo y no había podido ver a su amiga hacia varias semanas.

— Debo irme o llegaré tarde —se disculpó al comprobar que el reloj marcaba casi las once y media de la mañana.

— ¿Tan pronto? —se quejó su amiga.— No sirve que tengas vacaciones si no te diviertes, Cas —el aludido sonrió y se disculpó a la vez que dejaba su taza de café vacía en la cocina— ¡Ah! Ya sé, si vas a divertirte pero no conmigo. ¿Vas a ir a ver a Sam?

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, no es que se lo estuviera ocultando a Meg, sólo que no se lo había dicho a nadie. En verdad llevaba poco más de un año viéndose con Sam Winchster en secreto pero no había hablado de eso con nadie. No se sentía orgulloso, todo lo contrario y de algún modo quizá si no nombraba lo que estaba haciendo con el hermano menor de Dean, sólo quizá un día dejaría de pasar y nadie lo habría sabido nunca. Quizá podría terminar desvaneciéndose en el tiempo como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿Creías que no sabía? —dijo con falsa ofensa su amiga— Oye, no soy estúpida. Y si me preguntas: si Dean quisiera darse cuenta, bueno...pues podría descubrirlo.

— ¿Es tan obvio? —-se preocupó.

— Nope. Sólo si eres muy inteligente pero, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, tu novio es bastante inteligente —Castiel clavo la mirada en el suelo, esperaba que su mejor amiga emitiera un juicio negativo sobre él— ¿Por qué lo haces Clearance? Y ¿de todas las personas por qué lo haces con ese larguirucho? —cuestiono, no en un tono acusador sino más bien en uno preocupado. Enseguida añadió en un falso tono de broma— Si necesitabas a alguien así, yo soy mucho más sexy y nadie habría sospechado.

Pero Castiel no identifico la verdad y sugerencia que había tras esas palabras y sólo dejo salir una sonrisa triste. Él tampoco estaba muy seguro de por qué lo hacía o qué buscaba obtener de eso. La verdad no quería que Dean se enterara y seguro sería igual de horrible para la pareja de Sam. Muchas veces él y Sam habían dicho que se detendrían pero sencillamente no lo hacían. Tampoco hablaban mucho al respecto, sólo se dejaban llevar y se sentían culpables después.

— ¡Bueno! —Exclamó Meg para sacar a su amigo de sus pensamientos— No vas a recibir una medalla por esto pero eso no quiere decir que debas llegar tarde a una cita, así que... —hablaba en un tono alegre, pues lo último que ella quería en el mundo era hacer sentir mal a su unicornio. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Cas y lo dirigió hasta la puerta— pero... ¡debes venir a visitarme antes de volver al trabajo!

— Gracias Meg...

— Nos vemos pronto, Unicornio —le sonrió brillantemente ella.

En cuanto se despidió de Meg se encamino en dirección al tren que debía tomar para ir a casa de Samuel Winchester, quien vivía bastante lejos de su hermano y tenía su despacho en su casa, un lugar muy grande a diferencia de la modesta casa de Dean y Cas. Ya en el tren sacó su teléfono para avisarle a Sam lo tarde que llegaría, él sólo respondió que no había problema y que lo estaba esperando. Y un poco después de la una de la tarde se encontraba tocando el timbre de la entrada principal y unos minutos después Sam le sonreía espléndidamente detrás de la puerta vestido con un traje gris frío y camisa blanca, esta vez no llevaba corbata. Sin embargo como siempre ofrecía una imagen impecable con el cabello, algo largo, peinado detrás de las orejas.

— Hola Cas, pasa por favor —enseguida se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar— ¿Cómo estás? Escuche que tenías está semana libre y por eso me atreví a pedirte que vinieras a esta hora —comentaba Sam mientras pasaban del recibidor a la amplia sala.

— Estoy bien, aprovechando a dormir todo lo que puedo —respondió riéndose— Lamento la hora, espero no interrumpir tu trabajo.

La casa estaba vacía como siempre que Castiel iba solo ahí. Sam se dirigió a la barra y se sirvió una cerveza y le llevo una a su invitado, como siempre.

— No, para nada —aseguro mientras destapaba las cervezas- Dormí toda la mañana porque anoche estuve despierto con Jess arreglando unos papeles y ya que ella fue a entregarlos yo decidí no recibir a nadie hoy. Ella volverá mañana temprano —explico.

Así que esa apariencia impecablemente atractiva sólo era para él, pensó Castiel. Pasaron unos minutos hablando del trabajo y la familia y amigos. Sam y Jessica justo habían cerrado un importante caso que estaba haciendo ruido en los medios mientras que Castiel agradecía poderse tomar unos días lejos de sus alumnos. También se acercaba el cumpleaños de Gabriel, su hermano mayor. Pero como siempre de manera inconsciente evitaban mencionar a Dean.

Sam le dijo entonces la razón por la cual lo había llamado: acababa de conseguir el dvd de la adaptación de un libro sueco que Castiel había leído hacia un par de meses y que le había encantado. Castiel le agradeció mucho y se sintió muy interesado en ver la película, había escuchado muy buenos comentarios al respecto. Sam puso el disco e hizo algunos ajustes a su televisor y al sistema de sonido mientras su invitado preparaba algunas palomitas. Un rato más tarde estaban cómodamente sentados uno al lado del otro, bastante interesados en la historia que se desarrollaba en la pantalla. Aunque Castiel no lograba concentrarse por completo, no podía dejar de pensar que para un observador casual le sería imposible entender que él se sintiera tan mal, sin embargo en cuanto los créditos hicieron su aparición, casi como para aclarar la situación a aquel observador casual imaginario, Sam se giró e inclino su rostro para besar a Castiel. En el acto Cas le correspondió el beso y mientras Sam introducía la lengua en su boca empezó a pasear las manos por el cuerpo de Cas, quien sin saber por qué recordó que casi siempre que Dean lo besaba sostenía su cara con ambas manos y acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas con los pulgares. Ese pensamiento le hizo apartar a Sam bruscamente, quien se quedó sentado a un lado, un poco confundido. Pero antes de que dijera nada, Castiel en un vago intento de alejar a Dean de su mente se levantó de su lugar y rápidamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre el más alto, quien sin esperar lo atrajo hacia sí para abrazarlo y besarle de nuevo.

Las caricias y besos fueron subiendo de tono a medida que pasaban los minutos, ambos dejaban escapar ocasionales gemidos pero ninguno decía nada concreto. Siempre era así, estaban juntos de manera normal, conversando, cocinando o haciendo cualquier cosa y de pronto alguno hacia algún acercamiento y entonces ambos se perdían en caricias y besos. Algunas veces eso era lo único que pasaba y se separaban, se tranquilizaban y se despedían. Pero otras veces iban mucho más lejos. Otras veces Sam metía sus manos debajo de la ropa de Cas y este le quitaba de encima el saco y la camisa. Otras veces Sam buscaba a Castiel de manera tan hambrienta, tan feroz que él no podía hacer otra cosa que responder de una manera palpable sin importar lo culpable que eso le hiciera sentir. Y como siempre ninguno decía nada, había gemidos y jadeos, quizá incluso algún intento de palabra ocasional pidiendo más o indicando un punto específico pero no había mucho más y nunca ninguno decía el nombre del otro. Castiel se preguntaba a veces si era por miedo a llamarlo con el nombre de su hermano.

Esta tarde parecía ser una de esas otras veces pues apenas unos minutos después Sam tenía el torso completamente desnudo mientras que Castiel llevaba la camisa abierta y Sam, a la vez que besaba su pecho y vientre iba desabotonando sus pantalones. Se estaban dejando llevar, y entonces la imagen de Cas y Dean justo en la misma posición apareció en la mente del primero. Y aunque quiso alejarla los recuerdos de cómo Dean le besaba la clavícula o cómo se reía mientras besaba su cintura no dejaban de atacarle de manera insistente a la par que Sam pasaba su lengua por su pecho y metía ambas manos dentro de su ropa interior para tener un mejor acceso a su trasero.

No solía ser así. No solía tener a Dean tan presente mientras estaba con Sam. Pero está vez, mientras Sam usaba hábilmente los dedos en su parte trasera la idea de Dean abrazando su cadera y recargando su mejilla en su espalda apareció. Y cada movimiento de Sam era un nuevo recuerdo de Dean, un nuevo recuerdo de la sensación que Dean le había dejado al tocarlo. Y de ese modo mientras Sam decidió prestar atención a su entrepierna el recuerdo, uno que creía olvidado, de su primera vez con Dean, apareció en su cabeza y se negó a irse. La sensación de estar piel con piel con Dean, la manera en que lo había besado y las palabras que había dicho entre risas, todo eso revuelto con las manos de Sam retirando con prisa su ropa interior y masajeando velozmente su pene. No tardo en tener una erección gracias al contacto de Sam pero sin poder sacar a Dean de sus pensamientos.

En su mente, Dean le cocinaba hamburguesas y papas fritas mientras que podía sentir la firmeza que había alcanzado Sam debajo de él. En su mente Dean susurraba algo a su oído, sentía su cálido aliento a la par que sentía a Sam buscando penetrarlo. En su mente Dean mordía su labio inferior al momento que Sam entraba por completo arrancándole un gemido muy agudo. Sam acerco su rostro para besarlo antes de empezar a moverse pero lo único que Castiel pudo ver fue a Dean cuando lo había besado por primera vez, la manera en que sus ojos verdes se veían al tenerlos tan cerca y sin planearlo rechazo el beso girando la cabeza bruscamente. Buscando un poco disimular su distracción e incomodidad Castiel se sujetó a los hombros de aquel chico alto y empezó a mover las caderas rápidamente, gimiendo y echando hacia atrás la cabeza. Sin embargo Sam noto el gesto pero intento no prestarle atención y ya que el ritmo establecido no era suficiente sin aviso previo atrajo a Castiel y giró y se puso de pie recostándolo en el sofá para en seguida sostener sus muslos en lo alto con ambas manos. El súbito movimiento, sin por un segundo dejar de estar conectados, hizo que Castiel gimiera ruidosamente y por un momento no pensará en Dean. Toda su atención se fijó en los ligeros pero imprevistos movimientos que sentía dentro de él. Una vez que Sam tuvo ambas piernas de Cas en lo alto comenzó a moverse enseguida, rápidamente y quizá con demasiada fuerza, el mayor no logró reprimir un grito ocasionado por la primera embestida. Ahora más concentrado en el presente Castiel apretaba con fuerza el sofá debajo suyo para mantener su lugar, pues cada fuerte arremetida por parte de Sam, quien al estar de pie provocaba que apenas una parte de la espalda de Cas y su cabeza lograran descansar en el mueble. Para frustración de Castiel pronto cada embestida de Sam comenzó a ir acompañada de un beso de Dean, de sus ojos pestañeando o de una de sus carcajadas cristalinas. A pesar de eso, con el movimiento constante de las caderas de ambos pronto llegaron a punto y acelerando más el ritmo y aumentando la fuerza ambos terminaron casi a la par. Castiel, quien termino ensuciándose casi todo el torso por la posición en que Sam lo mantenía, eyaculó mientras escuchaba a Dean en su cabeza; primero un grito y luego apenas un susurro. Casi en seguida Sam se derramó dentro suyo, pero las palabras de Dean seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza. _"¡Hey Cas! ...te amo"._

**_..._ **

Tomó un baño rápido en casa de Sam y se fue casi en seguida. No hablaron mucho más después de terminar, y se despidieron de manera algo cortante. Castiel no pudo sacarse a Dean de la cabeza durante el viaje de regreso a casa. Se sentía horrible. Nunca se había sentido tan mal después de ver a Sam, nunca desde las primeras veces. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que eso lastimaría demasiado a Dean, sabía que eso era una bomba a punto de explotarle en las manos. Lo entendía perfectamente, y no es que estuviera enamorado de Sam Winchester, no es que no pudiera dejar de tener sexo con él, o que este fuera mucho mejor que con Dean, la verdad no sabía decir por qué mierda estaba haciendo eso. Quería detenerse, necesitaba detenerse. No quería decírselo a Dean pero quería que este lo perdonara de algún modo. Sólo quería que todo eso desapareciera, desearía que nunca hubiera existido esa clase de relación con Sam...pero ya que estaba ahí, ya que había ocurrido ¿por qué no se detenía aun? ¿cómo era capaz de llevar más de un año traicionando y lastimando a Dean? Lastimando a Sam, también. Eso no era sano para nadie.

Tenía que acabarse y nadie debía enterarse nunca. Eso podría destruir a Dean y su relación con Sam...Se terminaría y terminaría por desvanecerse en el tiempo. Aunque en verdad esa culpa asfixiante nunca lo dejaría solo.

**_..._ **

Por la noche Dean lo saludo besando su frente, y luego ordenaron pizza por teléfono. Dean se animó a probar unas combinaciones nuevas por lo que ordeno demasiada. Cenaron mientras entre risas Dean le contaba que Benny se había tirado soda encima de la camisa blanca, y que Crowley le había llamado para un nuevo proyecto algo ambicioso que involucraba a Kevin. Castiel reía con Dean, como si fuera digno de hacer algo como eso.

Al terminar Cas guardo los sobrantes y un rato después ambos estaban en la cama, aun conversando y riendo un poco. Al quedarse sin más que hablar se quedaron en silencio, Dean lo miraba fijamente. ¿Sospechaba algo? Pero no, lo único que siguió a esa mirada insistente fue la cercanía de su cuerpo y los labios del castaño sobre los suyos. Ahí estaba, Dean sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras lo besaba y acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas. Dean explorando con su lengua el interior de su boca, como si no la conociera a la perfección, mientras esos ojos verdes estaban clavados en los suyos, azules. Se besaron y acariciaron durante un rato, de manera calmada, familiar, pacifica. Estando con Dean el único en su mente era Dean. Siguieron así hasta que se fueron separando ligeramente y Dean termino dormido con un brazo rodeando a su pareja. Castiel tardó un rato más en dormir, no se sentía digno de estar ahí. No era digno de sentirse así. No merecía esos besos y no merecía esa gentileza intima. No merecía nada.

_— Si... —_ _una sonrisa triste le cruzó el rostro_ - _soy el culpable de lo que sea que le haya pasado a Dean Winchester...al final —_ _cerro los ojos, parecía exhausto—_ _creo...creo que era indigno de estar con él._


	2. Insuficiente

_El celular vibró y emitió una ruidosa melodía en el suelo. ¿Quién sería? ¿Sam? ¿Cas? ¿Su madre? ¿Lisa? Quizá Benny, Charlie o Crowley. Y ¿qué querrían? ¿Gritarle?_

_No tenía importancia, obviamente no respondería. No podía ofrecer nada que no fuera silencio. No podía hacer nada más que mirar el suelo sin decir nada. Sólo quería quedarse ahí, en el suelo, en silencio y en penumbras, esperando que mágicamente todo se solucionara. Quizá si esperaba lo suficiente Sam y él se reirían de alguna idiotez juntos de nuevo, quizá podría ir y abrazar y besar a Cas y que esté sonriera, quizá su familia podía estar completa de nuevo._   
_Alguien toco el timbre y luego golpeo algunas veces la puerta. ¿Sería Castiel? "Qué estúpido soy..." pensó, pues Cas vivía con él y lógicamente podría abrir la puerta. Y aun si fuera él...qué harían ambos, además de quedarse en silencio. No quería ver a Cas llorando._

_Pero las soluciones mágicas no existen. Los muertos no reviven y los errores no desaparecen. Las heridas no sanan tan sólo por ignorarlas. Todo a su alrededor se había roto algunas horas atrás y eso no iba a cambiar._

**...**

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Castiel mirándolo, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó y lo beso. La noche pasada lo habían pasado muy bien, y se había repetido un par de veces, así que ambos estaban sólo cubiertos por las sabanas. Después de darle los buenos días, Cas respondió a su queja ofreciéndose a preparar el desayuno. De nuevo sin poder evitarlo al verlo de espaldas se acercó y rodeo a su pareja con los brazos y recargo su rostro en su espalda desnuda. Dean Winchester no era conocido por ser una persona romántica o cursi, ni siquiera le gustaba mucho tocar a otras personas, pero no podía evitarse esos gestos con Castiel. Desde que lo vio por primera vez lo único que podía pensar era que necesitaba tenerlo cerca y tardaron algún tiempo pero ahora que estaban juntos se podía dar gusto con él...

El teléfono de Castiel vibro en la mesa de noche y éste lo reviso rápidamente, tecleo alguna respuesta y lo devolvió a su lugar. Dean sabía quién podía ser, quizá era Sam. No. Definitivamente era su hermano menor Sam, estaba seguro por el comportamiento de Cas, pero no dijo nada. Prefirió olvidar el asunto al ver a su pareja ponerse de pie, dándole una perfecta vista de ese lindo trasero suyo, y poniéndose encima una camiseta suya que le iba un poco grande, pero no alcanzaba a cubrirlo por completo. La vista mejoró pues la manera en que la camiseta no alcanzaba a cubrirle por completo y dejaba a la vista la parte baja de su trasero e incluso un poco de su delantera. ¿Llegaría muy tarde si se levantaba y atacaba a Cas por la espalda y terminaba haciéndolo gemir contra la pared de la habitación sin quitarle esa camiseta?

— Ponte ropa interior Cas...o voy a hacerte estrenar la nueva mesa de la cocina. —la nueva mesa también era una buena opción...

Como respuesta Castiel le sonrió pero le tentó otro poco poniéndose la ropa interior mientras se alejaba. ¡Joder! Ese tipo era así de provocativo a propósito ¿verdad? Pronto hubo terminado de cocinar y ambos comían unos deliciosos hotcakes, le encantaba que Cas le cocinará, y más cuando lo hacía apenas vestido, como ahora. Entonces recibió un mensaje de Lisa, ya molestando tan temprano…

**[Lisa: Dean, Ben pasará la tarde en casa de un amigo. Me encantaría que vinieras]**

No se molestó en responder, lo haría luego. Le hubiera encantado tomar vacaciones esa semana, igual que Cas. Entonces seguro que él no podría escaparse fácilmente a ver a Sam. Y ni siquiera tendría que pensar en Lisa, pero el trabajo lo tenía algo ocupado y sería injusto dejar a Benny solo. Tomo un baño rápido, arreglo un poco su cabello y eligió un traje negro y corbata esmeralda para ese día. Beso a Castiel en la puerta, subió al impala y se alejó en dirección al trabajo. Ya en el auto le respondió a Lisa que quizá iría por la tarde, si tenía tiempo.

**...**

En la oficina estaban haciendo malabares con tres proyectos a la vez, y aun así Crowley se atrevió a ir a hablarle sobre construir unos laboratorios en un terreno que acababa de adquirir, pensaba en financiar el proyecto en el que Kevin trabajaba, algo de ciencia que a Dean le parecía interesante, pero sinceramente no entendía mucho. Era un proyecto ambicioso y de momento decidió negarse, pues no podía manejarlo ahora. Pero claro...si hay algo que Crowley no podía hacer era aceptar una negativa así que termino aceptando que lo realizarían en cuanto terminaran con uno de los proyectos en curso. Cuando Crowley se fue, según él a atender una "emergencia" de su madre (las cuales no solían ser verdaderas emergencias), Benny y Elizabeth, su hija, llegaron a almorzar a su oficina.

— ¡Hermano, ¿es en serio?! No podemos manejar tanto trabajo —se quejó su amigo al escuchar las noticias respecto a Crowley.

— El trabajo nunca está demás —comentó Elizabeth, trayendo unas sodas de la máquina.

— Escucha a la chica, Benny —le respondió Dean mientras destapaba la comida que está les había preparado, estofado de carne con papas y zanahorias, arroz blanco y ensalada, una comida completa como siempre— ¡Vaya Liz, esto se ve delicioso...debería contratarte a ti y despedir a tu padre que no hace más que quejarse.

Liz se rió a la vez que Benny se arremangaba la camisa blanca y empezaba a comer. Elizabeth se preocupaba por alimentar apropiadamente a su padre y siempre se tomaba un tiempo para cocinar y llevarle comida, igualmente solía llevarle a Dean, pues él y Benny eran amigos desde que ella era pequeña, y ni su padre ni Dean salían mucho de la oficina. Mientras comían Dean puso a su socio al corriente sobre los pormenores del proyecto de Crowley.

— ¿Crowley no está _demasiado_ interesado en Kevin? —pregunto receloso Benny.

— ¡Papá! —le reprendió Liz por el tono que había usado.

— Bueno... —decía Dean sin darle importancia mirando su comida mientras su amigo intentaba abrir su segunda soda— ...creo que le gusta —al momento de abrir la lata y escuchar la última parte las manos de Benny hicieron bruscos y extraños movimientos y de algún modo termino con refresco de cola encima. Él soltó una carcajada— ¿Qué te pasa, hombre?

Liz también estuvo riendo un rato a costa de su padre, quien tuvo que cambiarse la camisa en su oficina. Después de comer, Elizabeth se despidió y ellos volvieron al trabajo. Poco después de las tres de la tarde, Lisa le llamó al celular un par de veces, pero él no respondió. Sin embargo una hora más tarde cuando llamó a la casa y Castiel no respondió, se encontró pidiéndole a Benny que se encargará un rato del lugar y mensajeaba a Lisa con un seco **[Voy para allá].**  
Subió a su auto y condujo demasiado rápido a la casa de la mujer aunque no quedaba ni siquiera a media hora de su trabajo. Lisa, una antigua novia, vivía sola con su hijo Ben, un chico maravilloso al que Dean visitaba seguido, pues congeniaban muy bien y el padre del chico se había desaparecido aun antes de que éste pudiera conocerlo. Pero también, hacía unos meses ya, que Dean iba a la casa de Lisa cuando Ben no estaba ahí y cuando se suponía que Dean estaba en otra parte, justo como esta vez. Y todas esas veces era igual, el castaño avisaba que iba en camino, conducía muy rápido, al llegar tocaba el timbre insistentemente hasta que Lisa abría la puerta y apenas la hubiera cerrado Dean se abalanzaba sobre ella. Se besaban y tocaban con insistencia y pasión, y momento más tarde estaban teniendo sexo en cualquier parte: el suelo, alguna mesa, algún sillón o la habitación. Dean sabía que Lisa seguía enamorada de él y que lo ella buscaba en esos encuentros era alguna clase de respuesta a lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo él no la amaba. Dean Winchester sólo iba ahí para ser una mala persona. Él iba ahí a tener sexo y engañar a su pareja, a quien si amaba, sólo para ser un maldito hijo de perra, sólo para merecer cualquier cosa que Castiel pudiera hacerle.

Independientemente de sus razones en cuanto Dean cerró la puerta tras él, abrazo y beso a Lisa ávidamente, y ella le respondió de la misma manera. Entre besos y caricias bastante subidas de tono se dirigieron al sillón más próximo a la vez que se iban sacando la ropa el uno al otro. Al llegar Lisa se dejó caer y se apresuró a deshacerse del cinturón y pantalones de Dean, que era lo único que aún lo cubría mientras que él le retiraba la blusa. Ella, sentada y con el rostro a la altura de su entrepierna, en cuanto la ropa no le estorbo más inició con algunos besos y lamidas a su pene. Todo iba como siempre, rápido, apasionado, excepto cuando él paso sus dedos por el cabello color chocolate de ella y Lisa levanto el rostro para mirarlo sugerente pero lo que Dean pudo ver fue a Castiel, en esa misma posición, sonriéndole, invitándole. Dean apartó con brusquedad el rostro de Lisa.

— ¿Qué dem-... —soltó él dejándose caer en el sillón.

— ¿Estás bien? —le sonrió ella, Dean sólo asintió y la atrajo hacia él.

Lisa no perdió un segundo y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a besarle el cuello. Dean intentó recuperar el ritmo pues no es que no tuviera ya una firme respuesta contra la que Lisa restregaba su trasero a la vez que lo besaba. Él empezó a pasear ambas manos por la espalda de la morena y hundió el rostro en sus pechos, mientras ella empezaba a dejar escapar ruidos agudos entre los que estaba su nombre. _"Buenos días"_ pudo escuchar claramente el saludo que Cas le había hecho esa mañana al despertar, seguida de la clara imagen en su cabeza de Cas vestido sólo con su camiseta. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasándole hoy? No es que no pensará en Cas cuando estaba con Lisa, él de hecho pensaba en Cas siempre que estaba con Lisa, tenía que hacerlo un poco o sinceramente no podía entrar en suficiente calor para consumar nada. Pero ahora...ahora era como si el pensar en Cas lo estuviera deteniendo.

Buscando, algo desesperadamente, concentrarse, cambio la posición: cargo a Lisa con ambos brazos sólo para acomodarla debajo suyo dándole la espalda. En seguida empezó a acariciar sus pechos y torso con una mano mientras que con la diestra sostenía su rostro. Lisa, lejos de entender las razones de Dean para esa posición, a la vez que lamía los dedos de este que quedaban cerca de su rostro movía las caderas pidiendo al castaño. Pero para él...ahí estaba Cas de nuevo en la manera en que ella lo pedía rozando sus nalgas contra él. Ahí estaba Castiel, como la noche pasada, en la misma posición, debajo de Dean, meciendo sus caderas tentando a Dean aunque ambos estaban completamente vestidos. Movió la cabeza a ambos lados intentando dejar esa imagen de lado y concentrarse en prestar la atención debida a Lisa, quien parecía realmente concentrada en el momento. Sin embargo ocurrió todo lo contrario, pues veía a Cas a cada movimiento de Lisa, y por encima de los gemidos placenteros, que ella casi gritaba, Dean podía escuchar perfectamente en su cabeza a Cas gritando su nombre y jadeando. Era inútil, Cas estaba mucho más presente para él que Lisa aunque fuera ella a quien estuviera embistiendo insistentemente. Era distinto y no sólo por las diferencias en sus anatomías, Lisa en verdad no le interesaba, el ver a Lisa desnuda o vestida, no le causaba el mismo efecto. Y antes de darse cuenta el ritmo y la intensidad del acto era demasiado apasionado y rápido, porque sin notarlo había dejado de rechazar esos pensamientos que Cas protagonizaba y había pasado a alentarlos. Así que ahí estaba, embistiendo fuertemente a Lisa, imaginando que era el interior de Castiel lo que estaba sintiendo. Imaginando que esa delgada y femenina espalda era más bien estilizada pero musculosa e imaginando Cas gimiendo, jadeando, llamándolo. Porque era él quien le interesaba; era Castiel aquel al que quería tocar pero para Cas eso no parecía ser suficiente. Cas parecía necesitar a Sam también y Dean no podía reprochar eso, no podía reclamarle así que al sentirse furioso, al saber o sospechar que Cas estaba con Sam lo único que él podía hacer era ir follar con cualquiera imaginando que era Castiel. Lo único que Dean se sentía en derecho de hacer era ser un hijo de puta con Cas, porque eso absolvería a Cas y sus errores.

_No quería pelear más con Sammy, los nudillos aún le dolían debajo de la sangre seca que los cubría. No quería ver a Cas a punto de llorar de nuevo, al recordarlo sentía que él también podría echarse a llorar. No quería ver a su madre, no quería ver esa expresión solitaria y lastimada en sus ojos. No quería hablar con nadie porque era estúpido explicar lo que había hecho diciendo que lo había hecho para no ir y darle de puñetazos a Sam en el suelo y luego gritarle a Castiel. No quería decirle a nadie cómo se sentía porque ni siquiera él mismo entendía cómo se sentía. Quería desaparecer._

**...**

Por la noche llego a casa, se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha rápida. Ordeno una pizza de pepperoni y espinaca, la que siempre comía con Sam y Cas y una nueva especialidad que le ofrecieron por teléfono. Vestido con una camiseta negra de un concierto de Mumford and Sons, un pantalón holgado de piyama y los pies descalzos se sentó a cenar en piso de madera de la sala con su pareja. Castiel llevaba una sudadera vieja de Dean y unos vaqueros muy gastados.

— ¡A Benny le escandalizo tanto el interés de Crowley que se bañó con su bebida! —le dijo riéndose.— Kevin es lindo y ¡ni siquiera entiende lo que tiene a esos dos encima!

Se rieron un buen rato de eso, y luego Cas le dijo que Meg tenía unos nuevos cuadros magníficos, hablaron de Benny y Crowley, de Rowena y Charlie, y del próximo cumpleaños de Gabriel, hablaron de que Sammy salió en los periódicos junto con Jessica. Más tarde, ya en la cama, Dean recordó las ganas que tenía por la tarde de estar besando a Castiel y no a Lisa, y se acercó a besarlo con calma, a abrazarlo con la sensación de que debía disfrutarlo sin prisas, mientras le fuera posible.

_Quería irse. Quería desaparecer. Si no estuviera ahí quizá todo se resolvería más fácilmente. Quizá Sam cuidaría de Cas y de su madre. Quizá si él no estaba...  
Se levantó con dificultad, tenía las piernas entumecidas porque llevaba horas en la misma posición. Tambaleándose un poco levanto el celular del suelo, movió las fotografías a la memoria externa, lo apago extrajo la memoria y sintiéndose aun furioso arrojo el pequeño rectángulo contra la pared con toda la fuerza que pudo. El teléfono se abrió y con un sonido de ruptura cayó al suelo. Con la diminuta memoria guardada en el bolsillo de la camisa fue descargando su ira en cada mueble, pared o cristal de la casa hasta llegar a su habitación. La habitación que compartía con Castiel. Esa habitación, esa casa, su historia con Cas...él mismo no eran suficientes. Todo eso era insuficiente para Cas. Dean era insuficiente para Cas...aun cuando decidió mirar a otro lado, era tan escaso lo que podía que todo se había ido al carajo...justo a la vez su inutilidad también había destruido a su familia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! ~
> 
> Espero anden bien! este es el mismo día, pero siguiendo a Dean...ahora los siguientes capítulos son divertidos~ ya verán! ^^  
> Ojala les ande gustando y mil gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Está idea es originalmente de JahCollins, quien me dio la oportunidad de experimentar escribiéndola porque se sale un poco de mis parámetros...y me he estado peleando mucho con esto XD Pero me gustó la idea, y la estructura que ella me sugirió, es un pequeño ángel y tiene lindas y tristes ideas (~° v°)~ ♥   
> Y aunque esto tiene altas posibilidades para ser un horror de angustia y tristeza...no será por completo así xD  
> El capítulo quedo algo largo...pero bueno...no pudo ser distinto orz  
> No sé qué tal haya quedado, espero que no tan pinche XD
> 
> Por si tienen la duda, Castiel es profesor quizá de la universidad, Sam y Jess son abogados, Dean es ingeniero en estructuras o algo así y Benny es arquitecto (?)  
> Crowley es básicamente alguien de mucho dinero xD Kevin es investigador, un químico quizá (?) y mi amada Meg es pintora....creo que son todos los que menciono aquí...  
> Bueno, esperen el siguiente capítulo...se llevarán una sorpresa en cuanto a Dean ^^   
> Ojalá les guste! Gracias por leer...y espero traer el siguiente capítulo pronto! ~♥


End file.
